


we were in flames

by Chryselis, notallbees



Series: Omega Sylvain Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryselis/pseuds/Chryselis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: It's been three days since they faced down Miklan, and Sylvain still hasn't remembered how to be a person yet.In the wake of the battle at Conand Tower, Sylvain and Felix have a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Omega Sylvain Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718962
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	we were in flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionhhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhhearted/gifts).



> Happy [#OmegaSylvainWeek!](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1246062099152977923) Chrys and I decided to sit down and try and figure out what it is we enjoy about the sylvix dynamic, and here it is!
> 
>   
> Please note there are further **Warnings** in the chapter end notes for potentially triggering content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter end notes for Warnings!

It's been three days since they faced down Miklan, and Sylvain still hasn't remembered how to be a person yet. He thought he'd feel relieved, but instead he's just horribly, achingly sad. Every time he closes his eyes, he's assaulted by vivid flashes of memory, both from the battle itself, and before. Everyone's been acting as if everything is fine since he waved off Manuela and the Professor with his usual cheerful grin, but they must know the truth. They must have seen the way Miklan easily pinned him to the ground when Sylvain ran ahead to try and talk some sense into him. They must have seen Sylvain struggling like a fly under a cat's paw when that—that _beast_ tried to take him right there, monstrous cock thrusting against his back, saliva dripping into his hair and down the back of his neck.

He's so distracted by it that it takes him far too long to realise what's happening to him physically. The heat flush begins to hit him in class. Sylvain strips out of his jacket and rolls his sleeves as high as they'll go before he realises what's happening. He counts the days in his head as he stumbles to the dining hall afterwards, but he already knows that it's early, a premature heat brought on no doubt by what happened at Conand Tower. Sylvain stares at his plate of food and can't bring himself to eat. His stomach is already in knots. Normally it wouldn't be a problem; he'd pick up some alpha with loose morals, perhaps a bored omega, but right now he can't think of anything worse. He feels like an old tree stump, hollow and rotten inside, and the thought of pouring more poison in there right now is more than he can bear. 

Sylvain finds himself at Felix's door before long, wet and angry and thoroughly exhausted. Felix is his last hope: Felix, who's never shown the slightest interest in any omega in heat, let alone Sylvain. Maybe being surrounded by Felix's scent will be enough, if Felix will let him in, that is. Sylvain just wants to curl up in a blanket in the corner of the room. Hide. Delay dealing with this for as long as possible and wait until his heat goes away. The rest...Sylvain is already an expert at ignoring.

"Felix?" he calls, knocking at the door. "You in?"

Felix opens the door after a few moments, looking wary. "What do you want?" He frowns, dragging his eyes over Sylvain quickly. "What's wrong with you?"

Sylvain waves him off, cracking the best attempt at a smile he can manage, which is somewhat ruined by the way he stumbles and needs to hold himself up on the doorframe. "Nothing, bad night is all." He glances over Felix's shoulder; from the looks of it, he was in the middle of polishing his boots, which accounts for the odd smell. "Mind if I crash here?

Felix continues to eye him with suspicion, but he steps back to make space. "Fine. Better than you causing a scene out in the hallway."

Sylvain musters a wink on the way in, hoping that the shakiness in his voice isn't obvious. "Thanks! Promise not to cause too much trouble."

He steps inside, taking a subtle lungful of Felix's familiar scent. He considers just sitting himself on the bed like he normally would to piss Felix off, but for one he's worried he might start leaking through his clothes, and for another, he's not sure he'll be able to resist the urge to snuggle into the bedsheets. The last thing he needs is Felix asking too many questions, so he goes over to the desk and perches on the edge of it instead. 

"You smell like a brothel," Felix mutters as he resumes his seat by the door and picks up one of his boots. He glances up at Sylvain, nose wrinkling. "Is this some new game? You come to me after you're done whoring yourself?"

Sylvain flinches at the tone, though it's more of a relief than anything. It helps him keep the instinct at bay. "Something like that. Just having an odd heat." He chews on his lip and taps his foot to vent some of the tension. His thoughts are still cloudy, muddled. "I thought I could...hide out here, that's all."

To his surprise, Felix visibly softens. "Do you want me to leave you alone, or...?"

A soft whine almost escapes; Sylvain swallows it down with an odd, strangled sound. "N-no! Company...would be nice." He grimaces as he spills more than he'd meant to. "Didn't want to be alone."

Felix shifts uncomfortably. He's taking shallow breaths through his nose; Sylvain's scent must be stronger than he thought. "Alright," Felix says. As Sylvain watches, Felix gets to his feet and takes a step closer. He pauses, hands flexing at his sides. "Do you want to...lie down?"

Sylvain stares at him. It's oddly considerate of Felix to offer, and something inside him softens, eases, bringing a smile to his face to hide the shiver that runs down his spine. "I thought you hated it when I stink up your bed," he says weakly.

"That's because you're always covered in the stink of a dozen other people," Felix snaps. He grimaces after he speaks, glancing away. "It's laundry day tomorrow in any case."

Sylvain laughs. "Fair enough." He pushes himself up from the desk, then hesitates, eyes flicking from Felix to the bed as if it's a trap. "You sure? I'm feeling a bit...you know." Felix looks blank, so Sylvain shrugs and wraps his arms around himself, looking away, as if that makes it any easier to admit. "I feel like...nesting. As in, might steal all your blankets, whether I want to or not."

Felix swallows heavily. "I don't mind." His gaze flickers back to the door, then to Sylvain. "I'll, uh...keep you safe."

Grinning, Sylvain reaches out instinctively to ruffle Felix's hair, a habit he's often been reprimanded for given their secondary genders. "Thanks, Felix," he says sweetly. He moves past the other boy and stretches, before collapsing onto the bed. It's selfish of him, but it's nice to burrow into a pile of Felix's scent, feel the way his body responds to it. Desire pulses through him in needy waves of heat, though less urgent than before. He buries his face in Felix's pillow and lets out a low, imperceptible whine. It doesn't matter that Felix is standing right there, watching him. He doesn't even care that Felix can barely stand the smell of him. The scent soothes him all the time, and after a few moments he rolls onto his back, looking up at Felix with a lazy, indulgent smile on his face. No doubt he'll get bored and leave soon, probably to train some more, or to complain at Ashe or Ingrid. "Sorry," Sylvain says, unnerved by the intense way Felix is watching him. "Instinct. Told you I'd stink the place up."

"And I told you, it's fine." Felix moves closer, shedding his belt, his waistcoat. "I'm going to help you." He sits down on the edge of the bed, and his hand hovers in the air for a moment, before he finds the courage to reach out and stroke his fingers through Sylvain's hair.

Sylvain freezes when Felix reaches out. It's so jarring that he doesn't know what to do other than lean into it. "Mmm, that feels nice." It does, but something about it feels off at the same time. A shudder rolls over him then when a stray thought reminds him of Miklan. He forces it away; this is Felix. Safe, straightforward, straightlaced Felix. It's probably just his heat making him feel strange; the unbearable, all-consuming heat that keeps assaulting him with images of Miklan holding him down, and the worst part of all: him enjoying it. 

Sylvain tries to relax. He's shaking, but from what, he can hardly tell; the arousal, the need, the fear, all of it is jumbled up in his head, and he can't think clearly enough to make sense of the mess, not when Felix, his Felix, is promising to keep him safe and touching him so gently. 

After a few moments, Felix moves away. He goes to the chest at the end of the bed, fetching a spare blanket and shaking it out over Sylvain. Then he climbs onto the bed beside him and puts an arm around him. "You're a mess," he mutters.

Groaning, Sylvain rolls himself up in the blanket then snuggles closer to Felix. "Tell me about it," he mumbles. He has no idea what he's done to deserve this treatment, but he's got just enough mental faculty left not to question it. Felix has a tendency to just do things because someone's told him he ought to. Maybe Mercedes taught him this, or Dedue. Ashe, perhaps. Ashe has been determined to make friends with Felix recently, and Ashe is definitely the cuddly type. 

For a few minutes, they simply lie there together, close and quiet. Just as Sylvain is starting to relax again properly, Felix presses closer, using his arm to pull Sylvain tight against him, and presses his face into the other boy's neck to nose at his swollen scent gland. "Do you...like this?" he whispers.

"Mmm," Sylvain hums, nodding automatically. Something about it feels wrong though, and his skin prickles uncomfortably. "A-ah, Felix, you know that's—"

"Shhh." Felix hushes him sharply, and Sylvain tenses up when Felix starts to run his hand up over Sylvain's chest, then back down to his stomach, almost like he's stroking a dog. "Take off your shirt."

Sylvain's stomach sinks. A part of Sylvain has always wanted him, though between Felix's apparent disinterest in omegas in general, and his disgust with Sylvain specifically, he never expected it to _happen_. Perhaps it wasn't what he came here for, but that was before it was Felix. He's already wet for it, after all. He can hear Miklan's voice in his head again, and there's a bitter taste in his mouth when he sits up, but he follows the motions, still trembling as he shrugs his shirt off. The air feels so cold out of Felix's arms, enough that he whines, high and pathetic, before cutting himself off quickly. He opens his mouth, trying to make words, but they catch in his throat, struggling against the bile that threatens to come up with them. He swallows them back down, licks his lips, hugs himself, rubs his arms as if it'll help simulate how safe he felt for a glorious minute. 

"Felix," he whispers, halting. "I'm cold."

Felix huffs. "I'm gonna warm you up. Just give me a minute, would you?" He finishes removing his own shirt before pulling Sylvain back down to lie with him. He wraps his arms tightly around Sylvain, pressing his nose against the back of Sylvain's neck. "It...uh. It's gonna be alright. Just...trust me."

Sylvain's throat tightens, and he clings to the arm Felix has tucked around him. He buries his face in Felix's pillow again, trying to hide the burning in his eyes. And then, when he's gotten control of himself again, he arches back into Felix, digging his nails into Felix's arms. His bare chest is pressed against Sylvain's back, warm and solid, and his breath warms the back of Sylvain's neck. 

"...Sylvain?"

"Yeah," Sylvain breathes, his voice coming out in a rush. "I mean—yeah, I do. I trust you." He turns over onto his back again, pressing his face against Felix's cheek. 

Felix swallows audibly. "I don't…" He trails off, sighing, and then his hand is on Sylvain's stomach, hesitating for a moment before he reaches down to find the shape of Sylvain's cock through his clothes.

Sylvain freezes, deliberately holding himself very still. He's not used to being touched there, and he's grateful when Felix doesn't linger, moving a hand down to touch him between his legs instead. Sylvain almost laughs; Miklan was right, no alpha can help themselves when they're around an omega in heat, and the realisation twists a dagger in his gut, a different type of nausea to the one caused by Felix shyly poking at the wet fabric between his legs. Worse is the way he spreads his legs automatically, almost without thinking, and thrusts up against Felix's hand with a weak groan.

In response, Felix leans in and kisses his jaw, then lowers his head to trail his mouth over Sylvain's scent gland again. "You—mm, you smell good."

"A-ah, yeah?" Sylvain murmurs, bewildered. There's heat coursing down his spine, and he can feel himself gushing sticky fluid in response to Felix's clumsy touches. It's heady in a way he's never experienced before, and when Felix's lips close over his neck, a shock runs through him, so strong that he cries out. "O-oh! Felix, ah—"

In response, Felix drags his tongue over Sylvain's neck, and fumbles his trousers open at the same time so he can slip a hand inside, reaching down between his spread legs again and pressing his fingertips into the softness of his cunt. "Nn—S-Sylvain—" He groans, pressing his forehead against Sylvain's shoulder. 

Sylvain squirms when Felix's thin, tentative fingers slide between his folds. His heart is pounding and his palms feel sweaty, but he can't tell Felix to stop. He doesn't _want_ Felix to stop. He manages to wrest control of his uncooperative limbs and lifts his arm to grab at Felix's hair, trying to catch his attention, half-hoping that Felix will decide to stop on his own. "F-Felix?" he murmurs, voice weak. 

Felix does stop, hand stilling in Sylvain's smallclothes, raising his eyes to Sylvain's with a quizzical look. 

_Stop_ , Sylvain thinks, desperately. "Is, ah—is a kiss too much to ask?"

Felix frowns, looking almost disappointed for a moment, but then he nods. "Yeah. C'mere." He pulls his hand out of Sylvain's underwear and cups his face carefully as he leans in to press their mouths together. 

Sylvain lets his eyes fall shut, tensing minutely when Felix kisses him. It's too hard, too clumsy, and after a minute Felix grimaces and breaks it off again. Sylvain stares at him. He's had plenty of awkward kisses, but Felix didn't kiss him like someone who just wanted to take what they could from him; nobody who just wants to use Sylvain ever kisses him so hesitantly, or is so quick to pull back as if they did something wrong. Sylvain swallows, trying to weigh whether he wants this or he's just making the most of it. Not that it matters, he thinks, tugging him back in with a hand around the back of his neck. He wets his lips before he joins with Felix again, a soft keening noise coming from the back of his throat when the kiss comes gentler this time, along with Felix's hesitance.

Felix gasps against his mouth, and his face heats beneath Sylvain's fingers. He mimics Sylvain's hold, grasping the back of his neck before sliding his fingers into his hair. When they break apart again he moves his lips across Sylvain's cheek, bites his earlobe, then closes his lips over Sylvain's scent gland and sucks on it, drawing a helpless sound from Sylvain's throat.

"Am I—" Felix starts to ask, before stopping, his voice uncertain. "Should I...keep going?"

Sylvain doesn't know what to make of the question, not when those lips on his scent gland are making wave after wave of molten arousal pour down his spine and plunge into the wet centre of his cunt, and that giddy, sweltering heat slurs his words. "Huh? Y-yeah? I—I'm wet, so…"

He trails off. He can't think. He can only whimper and tangle his fingers in Felix's hair, pulling his hair loose from its bun with his clumsy pawing. 

Felix sighs against his throat and skims a hand down over his chest again, reaching down between his legs. It takes him a few moments to find the right place, but then his fingers finally slip clumsily through the slick folds of Sylvain's cunt, and he sighs when he finds his goal and pushes two fingers deep inside him. 

A choked sob escapes Sylvain, and he clutches at Felix's shoulder tightly. 

"Saints, Sylvain…" Felix groans. He nuzzles close again and scrapes his teeth against Sylvain's scent gland.

"O-oh," Sylvain moans, spreading his legs wide and pulling his knees up, his whole body set on fire. It's been so long since someone bothered to finger him, and it's almost too much, letting Felix touch him like this now. Sylvain lifts his hips and starts to fuck himself on Felix's fingers, head lolling back against the shoulder holding him steady. "Oh, Saints, Felix—"

"Nn, Sylvain." Felix groans and starts thrusting his fingers clumsily in and out of Sylvain's cunt, trying to meet the rhythm of his hips. After a minute he gets frustrated and starts to strip Sylvain out of the rest of his clothing, tearing at it with trembling, uncoordinated hands. His underwear is soaked, and Sylvain winces it hits the floor with a faint splat.

Another hot flush takes over when they make eye contact, but Sylvain's stomach turns cold again at the realisation that Felix is seeing him naked for the first time. Not just backs turned, eyes averted, frigid dips in rivers in between maneuvers. Felix can see all of him like this; the yellowed bruises from Miklan's weight bearing down on him, and his dirty, fucked loose cunt. For the first time in a long time, Sylvain hides his face in the crook of his arm, though he doesn't close his legs. All he can do is manage his breathing, which comes out in hiccupped sobs that blend into moans.

Felix hesitates, but then Sylvain can hear him taking off his own trousers, before he crawls back between Sylvain's ankles, putting a hand over one of his knees. Sylvain almost yelps when Felix places his other hand beside his chest and lowers his head to kiss Sylvain's stomach. He manages to limit himself to a shaky breath, but then the careful brush of Felix's lips ignites a particularly sensitive spot on his pelvis and he arches up with a moan, shaking from overstimulation. As Felix moves lower, Sylvain realises for the first time that his cock is hard too. It's not exactly uncommon during a heat, but it's a part of him he tends to ignore, far more used to his cunt being synonymous with pleasure—or escape. But his cock is hard and leaking, the mess smearing across his pubic hair. 

"Fe—ah!" he gasps. "Hah—'s ticklish, mm—d-don't you—oh...mmm!" He lifts his hips, trying to make his point. "Didn't you want to fuck me?"

"Ah—" Felix opens his eyes and blinks up at him. "Yeah." He pushes himself up, moving between Sylvain's thighs and leaning down so their faces are close together. "Can I—I want to kiss you again."

He's so beautiful, Sylvain can't tear his eyes away from him. He hooks his arms around Felix's neck and pulls him close to nuzzle his scent gland, breathing in the spot he normally avoids. He smells delicious, spicy and rich, almost gamey. "Please," he murmurs, nuzzling Felix's scent gland with his nose. "Kiss me as much as you want. Take me. Whatever you want."

Thankfully, Felix doesn't wait to be told twice. He kisses Sylvain again, slow, while he reaches down between them to fumble with his cock, trying to get it in the right place. Sylvain almost reaches down to help him, but then Felix humps his cock against him a couple of times, and finally it catches and slides home

"Oh, you feel—oh, Saints—"

Sylvain helps Felix along by lifting his hips, hooking a leg around him to guide him down when his cock finally nests deep in him. He wants more, but it's enough for now. 

"S-stop moving," Felix whimpers suddenly, one of his hands digging in painfully hard on Sylvain's hip.

Sylvain laughs softly, but the sound curdles in his throat. "W-wait," he stammers, gripping Felix's face, staring up at him in horror. "F-Fe, is this—am I...your first?"

Felix blinks at him for a few seconds, bewildered, then his expression clouds. "Of course you are!" he says, defensively. "Who else would I have done it with? If it's so bad just tell me."

"No," Sylvain says, laughing, and then, "I don't know," and then, for no reason at all, he bursts into tears. He throws his arm over his face again, whimpering. "I—I'm—s-sorry," he gasps, wincing at the way he can feel himself shuddering and clenching around Felix's cock. "Y-you deserve—hn—a-a real—m-mate—"

Felix obviously doesn't know what to say, let alone what to do. He's silence for several moments. Several long, agonising moments. Then, soft, wretched, "Sylvain…"

"It's okay," Sylvain says, catching his breath sharply. "P-please just—fuck me, I need it, need you—"

"What—what's the matter?" Felix asks, sounding panicked. "Am I hurting you?" 

"No, no, no, you feel good, so good, Fe, you're—actually being nice to me." Sylvain drops his arm away from his face and laughs wetly. "I d-don't know why."

Felix stares at him, frozen. "I—I don't—" He pauses, licking his bottom lip. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do!" Sylvain says quickly. "But you—I thought you didn't care about sex. So, what am I supposed to think? You've never reacted to a heat before. Why now?"

"What?" Felix asks, looking genuinely bewildered. "You asked me to help you, stupid! What was I supposed to do, throw you in the pond?"

Sylvain stares back at him. He doesn't understand, at first, what Felix is saying. Then it falls into place, and all he can do is groan, his earlier worries dispelled at the realisation of how _simple_ Felix is. "Not—not fuck me if you didn't mean it?" he says, a bit hysterical. "Not _you_ , not like—"

"Why would you think I don't mean it?" Felix snaps, interrupting him. "Are you stupid? When have you known me to do anything I don't mean?"

"But you're—" Sylvain begins nonsensically. "And I'm—in heat, and—" He winces. "People—people take, that's all, and I." He pauses, swallowing thickly, his eyes stinging with tears. "I c-came here b-because I knew you w-wouldn't, but then you did, and you didn't even _say_ anything, you just…"

"But you—" Felix stops, touching his tongue to his bottom lip. He stares at Sylvain, his eyes faintly glazed as though he's looking right through him. "No," he whispers softly.

Sylvain's throat hurts. "Felix—"

"No, no—"

Felix pulls away from him, scrambling back off the bed as fast as he can. He falls over the edge, landing awkwardly on his backside on the cold floor, splayed and ridiculous with no clothes on. He stares up at Sylvain, his breath coming faster.

"You—you didn't want—" His eyes widen, and he lowers his gaze, covering his face. "You just. I thought. I. I thought you—" He's starting to hyperventilate, his chest rising and falling too quickly. 

Sylvain is briefly stunned by the sight; he's never seen Felix panic, never seen him lose control like this. "Fe—"

"Why—why didn't you—stop me?" Felix gasps, looking up at him finally, his eyes wild, filled with horror. "I—I—"

Sylvain can't speak. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, useless. He has the sudden, overwhelming urge to cover himself with something, anything, and he hastily tugs the blanket around his waist. Felix is still staring at him, and as Sylvain meets his gaze again, he realises that Felix is close to tears. 

"How—how could I?" Sylvain whispers. "When it—it's _you_? I didn't wanna risk losing you. And nobody wants an omega bitch who doesn't put out!" He claps a hand over his mouth as soon as the words are out. He feels like he's going to be sick. 

Tears start to roll down Felix's cheeks. "Who—who _told_ you that?" Felix asks, his voice soft and terrible. 

Sylvain grasps at the sheets, pulling them up to cover himself better. "Who the fuck do you think? He did! My—my brother. His friends." He looks down at his shaking fists. "They all did."

The room is so quiet he can hear the soft inhale, the wet sound of Felix's lips parting. "You—you mean he—" 

Silence. Sylvain wraps his arms around himself. He can't look at Felix. He feels the room begin to press in on him, folding tight around him, a pressure on his chest that stops him from breathing. There's a roaring in his ears, slowly growing louder, drowning out his own racing heartbeat, his shallow, aborted breaths. 

And then he feels the mattress dip, and Felix puts his arms around him. Sylvain gasps, but Felix only holds him tighter, pressing Sylvain's face into his bare chest, resting his chin on top of Sylvain's hair. 

"If—if he wasn't already dead," Felix says in a shaking voice, "I would find him and kill him myself with my bare hands." He presses a furious kiss to the top of Sylvain's head, and everything comes crashing down.

Sylvain sobs. He tries to catch his breath, but it comes out in ugly, hiccuping sobs. He puts his arms around Felix, clinging to him as hard as he can. He wonders, idly, if Felix will bleed from the way Sylvain's scratching his back with his nails, almost clawing at him, but Felix doesn't protest. He doesn't offer any platitudes. Just holds him. After a minute or two, Sylvain walks his hands up Felix's chest, cupping the back of his neck and tugging him down so that he can bury his face in Felix's neck. It helps, somewhat, to focus on Felix's soothing, intoxicating scent, and his breathing gradually begins to slow, his sobs subsiding. 

"Alright," Felix murmurs eventually, putting his hand on Sylvain's head. He pats the bed. "Lie down with me."

"Don't—" Sylvain whispers, clutching him more tightly. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, dummy."

Sylvain snorts in disbelief, but doesn't make any attempt to pull away as they settle down beneath the blanket again. He's still wanting, still _wet_ , so he latches onto Felix and tangles their legs together for some kind of closeness, hoping it'll keep the worst of his heat at bay.

In an unusually tender gesture, Felix runs gentle fingers through Sylvain's hair, brushing it back from his face. Then he rubs his thumb over Sylvain's scent gland slowly, as though he's trying to soothe him. It works, but it also sends a shudder down Sylvain's spine. 

"I won't—I won't try anything," Felix mutters. "I'll just—stay with you." 

Sylvain bites his lip. "I want it, you know." He hides his face in Felix's neck. "Want _you_. Don't think I don't, please…"

"But—you're upset?" Felix says warily. "You...you told me you didn't even want it."

Sylvain groans, and grabs a handful of Felix's hair. He's delirious, the heat taking over again. "It's...not that simple. What happened this week—when I was younger—I don't want _that_. But the heat—makes me want things. You." 

Felix huffs, then he cups his hand around Sylvain's neck and presses their foreheads together.  
"I'm not—I won't—take advantage of you again." He grimaces, struggling to force the words out. "But if you—show me how. I'll help."

Sylvain lets out a soft sigh of relief, and buries his nose back against Felix's scent gland. He starts to lap at it, making pathetic little noises in the back of his throat, needy and urgent. Felix groans, and Sylvain's stomach tightens when he feels him getting hard against his thigh again. 

"S-Sylvain," Felix gasps. "Tell me what I can do."

Sylvain slips his arm around Felix's neck and whispers against his ear, "Fuck me."

"W-wait—"

"Please," Sylvain sighs. He grinds his hips against Felix's, wanting to feel the size of Felix's cock against his own smaller organ. "I mean it, Fe. Fuck me like you wanted. Fuck me until I forget about—about _that_ , and don't leave after. _Please_."

"Alright!" Felix groans, putting a hand on Sylvain's hip and grabbing it hard to still his movements. His voice softens, and he turns the grip into a caress. "Alright. I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He slides his hand lower, reaching to grasp Sylvain's thigh and lift it higher around his waist. "Like—like this? Or...on your back?"

"I don't—" Sylvain murmurs, dazed. He clings to Felix, grinding their hips together. "I don't know, I—"

Felix huffs, then he pulls away from Sylvain and rolls him onto his back. The sheets are soaked beneath him, and Sylvain winces briefly before Felix crawls over him again on all fours. When Felix lowers his head and kisses his cheek, just shy of his lips. Sylvain blinks up at him, dizzy and wanting, then he loops his arm around Felix's neck and kisses him slow and deep. Felix melts into him, his cock nudging against Sylvain's cunt, hot and tempting as they kiss without hurry. Sylvain lets himself relax into it, into Felix, sighing as the tension starts to bleed out of him, getting drunk on Felix's scent and the taste of his tongue. 

After a few minutes, Felix slides a hand beneath his hips, tilting them up, then pushing against him. Sylvain groans and rolls his hips down, grinding against the tempting weight of Felix's cock. 

"Help me out here," Felix grumbles against his cheek, still thrusting hopelessly against him.

With a laugh, Sylvain reaches between his legs to guide Felix's cock to his entrance. He freezes when his mind stumbles briefly, remembering other times. He takes a deep breath, turning his head to nuzzle Felix's neck. Luckily, the intrusive thought doesn't last when the tip of Felix's cock catches and presses in just so, enough for Sylvain to let go and cry out as Felix sinks into him. It's overwhelming, so full and good. Sylvain hooks a leg around his hips to encourage him on, and Felix shuffles his knees forward, driving deeper into Sylvain's cunt. 

As he settles inside him, Felix reaches out to cup the back of Sylvain's neck, pulling their foreheads together. "Are you alright?" he whispers. "Is this—?"

"It's perfect," Sylvain groans, clutching him tightly. "Please don't stop."

"Goddess, Sylvain," Felix whimpers. He starts to move his hips faster, fucking him eagerly. 

Sylvain shivers, moans between them as Felix drives into him, breathless against his lips. "Oh, Felix."

"I'm not—" Felix winces, choking down a groan. "I'm gonna come soon."

Sylvain whines, already longing for more. He reaches for Felix, tugs his face close again to kiss him, starving for so much more than Felix knows how to give. Suddenly Felix is moaning into his mouth, his hips shuddering helplessly.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I—"

Sylvain wraps both legs around Felix's waist to hold him there, still trying to thrust down against him. Sylvain won't let go, can't, not when the heat is so strong and he's still craving to be filled and fucked. So he helps himself to Felix's mouth instead, sucks at his tongue, jaw slack when he lets go of it to invite Felix to do the same. He lets out a sigh of relief when Felix kisses him hard, moaning into him again when Sylvain clenches around his cock. 

As they break apart, Felix tries to move away, and the pressure of his knot tugging in Sylvain's cunt makes him moan and shudder in pleasure. 

"Ah...I'm stuck," Felix says, looking down between them, apparently stunned. 

"H-huh? Yeah, you—" Sylvain pauses and moans, still shuddering at the delicious feeling of being so full. "Oh, your knot—" He paws at Felix's back, pulling him close so he can hide in that scent again, words muffled in the crook of Felix's neck. "You've never knotted before, huh?"

"You—you know I haven't!" Felix complains weakly. Alphas don't generally knot without heat pheromones, and Sylvain feels almost as surprised as Felix at the realisation that this is his first. 

"Shh, it's okay," Sylvain soothes, stroking his fingers through Felix's hair. "Just stay. Stay with me."

Felix hides his burning face in Sylvain's shoulder, holding him tightly. And then, just as Sylvain is starting to think they're done, Felix slowly pushes his hips forward again, grinding his knot into Sylvain's cunt. Sylvain can't stop his body from going entirely limp, moaning like the wanton whore he is when his head hits the pillow. 

"O-oh, Felix, yeah. That's good, _fuck_ , fill me, f-fill me, oh Saints—!"

Felix groans, then he reaches a hand down between them, running his fingers through the sticky slick on the inside of Sylvain's thigh, then wrapping them loosely around his little cock. The sudden touch makes Sylvain recoil, a sensation he associates with violent alphas making fun of him. He doesn't tend to touch himself much there either, given how difficult it is for him to get hard. His nerves sing with sensation, while his mind retreats, curling itself into a corner. 

"F-Fe, _ah_ —" His hands hover, almost wanting to ask him to stop, but not daring. Not with Felix's knot stretching him so nicely. 

Felix strokes him so gently, his fingers wet, his grip soft. "Is it...not good?" he murmurs, watching Sylvain closely. 

Sylvain laughs, off and shrill. "I, ah—I don't—get touched there much." He squirms, grinding against Felix's knot to focus on the sensation he craves. He should be thankful, to be so generously touched, but the sharp, burning sensation in his cock is so strong he's struggling to take it. "S-sorry, it's—ah, _sensitive_."

Wincing, Felix snatches his hand away. "Sorry. What, uh. What can I do?"

In an odd moment of lucidity, Sylvain makes a grab for Felix's wrist, guiding his fingers back to his cock. "No, don't—stop." He bites his lip, searching Felix's face. "As long as you don't—find it weird. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Felix asks, eyeing him suspiciously as he takes him in hand again, even more gently this time. "You look like you hate it."

Sylvain bucks into Felix's hand, gasping when he rubs against the knot a little too hard in the process. "As long as you don't laugh, it's nice. I'm sensitive, that's all. No one's—mm." He drifts off, closing his eyes to focus on his breathing.

"Why would I laugh?" Felix murmurs, lowering his head to nuzzle Sylvain's scent gland. "I'm not _that_ horrible."

Sylvain laughs, and clutches his handful of Felix's hair tightly. "Felix," he sighs.

As Felix strokes him with care, he seeks out Sylvain's mouth again and kisses him slowly, sucking on his bottom lip the way Sylvain did to him earlier. Sighing into it eagerly, Sylvain wraps his arms and legs around Felix, making it clear he's happy with the attention. They kiss like they have all the time in the world, which Sylvain supposes is maybe how this should have started. He can't remember being kissed like this before, though maybe some alpha girls did. It's shy, but not annoying; slow, but not boring. It's… _nice_ , and when he catches an especially strong whiff of Felix's scent when he turns his head to kiss the corner of his mouth, Sylvain mewls like he never has before.

"Sylvain…" Felix turns his head to bury his face in Sylvain's neck, humming against his scent gland before sucking on it again slowly. Then he nips at Sylvain's earlobe and growls in his ear, "You smell so good. I want to eat you."

A shudder rolls over Sylvain in response. He cranes his neck to encourage Felix to keep drinking his scent in. "Fe, oh—bite me, mark me—want to smell like you, only you—"

Felix groans low in his throat. There's an old legend that marking someone's neck when they're in heat bonds the two of you together forever, and while Sylvain doesn't believe in tall tales, he likes the idea that there could be something keeping Felix near him. Felix trails his lips down, grazing his teeth over Sylvain's shoulder, as though he's considering it. 

"Please," Sylvain groans, losing himself in the sugary-sweet pleasure, crossing the divide between _too much_ and _not enough_. "Use your teeth, please—feels so good, so good to know you want me."

"Alright," Felix mutters. His ears glow as he lowers his head. He squeezes Sylvain's left breast under his hand, then bends down to lick and suck the stiff nipple,

Sylvain whimpers and squirms beneath him. Everywhere Felix touches feels as if it's on fire, and the feeling only intensifies when he grazes his teeth over the pillowy flesh of Sylvain's breast, before returning to his nipple to drag it between his teeth too. "Oh," Sylvain moans loudly. "Oh, oh, fuck, _yes_."

Encouraged, Felix pulls off with a lingering suck to his nipple and grabs a mouthful of warm flesh, biting down hard, sucking instinctively. He's still got one hand on Sylvain's cock, and he reaches down to wet his fingers before stroking it again, closing his fingers around it. Sylvain melts; everything feels fuzzy and dulled when Felix sucks, even his oversensitive cock, though that might be because Felix bothered to wet his fingers first. He cups Felix's head, fingers tangling into his hair, stroking him and mumbling as he shivers through a particularly strong wave of arousal. It feels as though slick is gushing out of him again, except that he's full of knot, but his body is telling him he still has far more to give. 

Felix gives a heartfelt groan, grinding his knot deep inside Sylvain's cunt again. "Saints, you're so wet. Feel so good." He moves his lips across to Sylvain's other nipple, sucking on it hard. 

Sylvain lets out a whimper when a warm, rushing sensation surges in his chest. It feels almost like an orgasm, but not like one he's ever felt before, only to stutter to a halt when Felix suddenly lifts his head. Sylvain whines loudly; his fingers and toes are tingling, and it's only when pressure builds up again in his chest that he opens his eyes, sees Felix staring at his swollen nipple.

"What is it?" he asks, his voice thick and slow from the hazy pleasure. "Felix?

"That...does that...always happen?"

Sylvain blinks at him. "No, I don't always blank out from pleasure when someone sucks on my tits." He groans, and tugs Felix back towards him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't stop, please. Felt like I was going to come, almost."

"O-okay." Felix lowers his head to resume. He swallows and gives a satisfied groan, pumping his hips harder, grinding his cock in deep.

It's only when Sylvain feels him swallow that Sylvain realises what he's feeling; it's a flow of release, the ache in his chest subsiding as Felix sucks on him. And when he focuses on it, finds a thread of sense amidst the fog of stimulation from Felix fucking into him again, of his own cock tingling with pleasure, his orgasm boils over the moment words leave his mouth. 

"Fe—Felix, am I—oh, Saints, are you _milking me_? Ff—nn—"

His orgasm shudders through him, radiating out from his chest, his cock, shivering along his limbs and settling in his fingers and toes. Sylvain's never come this hard before and for several moments he can only lie there, staring up at the ceiling and twitching faintly with the aftershocks. He feels, almost distantly, as Felix comes again inside him, pressing his face into Sylvain's chest and whimpering. 

They pant against one another, soft and strangely peaceful. Sylvain smoothes Felix's hair down, while Felix laps lazily at his nipple, drawing a thin stream of milk from him. It feels nice, not like the rushing, overwhelming sensation from before, but gentle and soothing. Sylvain can feel the worst of his heat daze subsiding, settling into a warm, unfamiliar afterglow. He feels as if he's sinking into the mattress, Felix's weight grounding him. 

"Am I crushing you?" Felix whispers, sitting up and wiping Sylvain's milk off his chin. 

The sight, so mundane, is hopelessly erotic. Sylvain reaches for him and kisses him hard, taking the strange, sweet taste of himself off Felix's tongue. "Thank you," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Felix asks, nose wrinkling.

Sylvain shakes his head, eyes stinging. "Just...everything," he says, and laughs wetly. "Nothing. Don't go?"

"I won't," Felix agrees, as though it's the first time Sylvain's made him promise that tonight. He nuzzles Sylvain's cheek. "I'll stay."

Sylvain nods, and laughs again, and tucks Felix's face into his neck, cuddling him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Sylvain references past incestuous abuse (including implied rape) at the hands of his older brother. This is not described in detail. 
> 
> Secondly, Felix misunderstands what Sylvain is asking for and starts to have sex with him. Sylvain doesn't know how to refuse, and they keep going until Sylvain reveals he didn't want to have sex. Both experience panic attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> [chryselis on twitter](https://twitter.com/Chryseliss) | [chryselis on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryselis/works?fandom_id=23985107)
> 
> [notallbees on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1257295719725060099) | [notallbees on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)


End file.
